The Mysterious Blader
by Rei-chan9
Summary: First Beyblade fic! ^.^ Kai brings the mysterious beyblader back to their hotel room, where he questions Ryou. Soon Ryou starts doubting Boris and his brainwashing. Boris confirms his involvement when he demands the return of Ryou. Kai/Rei, Tyson/Max fic.
1. Kidnapped!

Rei-chan: I start another fic with my all time favorite character!  
  
Rei: Me?  
  
Rei-chan: Of course you!!!  
  
Rei: Guys, help?  
  
Kai: *backs away* You're on your own.  
  
Rei: Tyson?  
  
Tyson: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Rei: -_-U Typical. Max?  
  
Max: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Rei: Chief?  
  
Kenny: *too busy with typing away on his laptop to notice*  
  
Rei: Ehehehehehehe. *gulps*  
  
Rei-chan: I wish I owned Beyblade. *eyes Rei*  
  
  
  
As I watched the sunset, I began thinking of the last tournament and how we won the Russian tournament. It nearly cost me my life, but Driger protected me, and we were able to win the round. Tyson pulled off a win in the third round. Kai had betrayed us and left our team. I guessed I know how Lee and the other White Tigers felt, when they thought I had betrayed them. In the end, he returned to us.  
  
Ever since I joined the Bladebreakers, my life has completely changed. I have a new perspective on life and on beyblading. Before then, beyblade was my life. I was completely absorbed in it. Now, it became a part of my life. I beyblade for fun, though I wish Kai could see it the way we do. He still thought of it as mission.  
  
I couldn't believe the amazing adventures we shared. In China, I had to face my past and the White Tigers. Out of all of them, Lee held the most hatred and desire for revenge. It must have been due to our bit beast. When his grandfather decided to pass down Driger, he passed the white tiger bit beast to me instead of Lee. I could tell Lee was very disappointed, though he tried not to show it. When I had gone to learn more about beyblading, he took it as me deserting the team. From there, he was planning to get his revenge on me. Through some deceit, Kevin tricked me into losing Driger. I had been a mess, but when I beybladed, Driger came back to me. For the finals, we managed to pull off a tie. Max had lost, I somehow managed to pull a win, and Tyson tied with Lee. I chose to break the tie. That was when I showed Lee that there was more to learn. I used his black lightning attack with my tiger claw attack.  
  
In the United States, we discovered Max's mom working at the Beyblade Corporation. While giving us a tour, she challenged us to a beyblade battle. What we didn't know was that she was measuring our power, attack, and defense strengths. Also, they were observing our attacks so that the All Stars could have an advantage in the American Tournament. They were able to use the information they gathered on us to gain an advantage, but we showed them. There was more to beyblading than science and technology. Tyson pulled off a win in the first round. I still couldn't believe I lost that easily in the second round. The All Stars had been prepared ahead of time. I, on the other hand, couldn't ask the Chief to reconstruct my beyblade in a few minutes so I had to make due with what I had. Max, at first, doubted himself and lost the first one. After some encouragement and some deep searching, he found his self-confidence and was able to pull off a win for us.  
  
In Europe, we had been stranded by the boat. Mr. Dickenson wanted us to learn from the local beybladers so he had us miss the ship. That was when we first encountered the Dark Bladers and learned about the dark bit beasts. Tyson's father had sent us a message, with a warning. On our trek through Europe, we kept bumping into the Dark Bladers. Their mission was to destroy the sport of beyblading. As it turned out, they were defeated by the European champions and hold a grudge against them. In France, we met Oliver and his Unicolyon. He seemed more of the artistic type and a chef than a beyblalder. In Italy, we met Enrique. At first, I thought he was nuts. After meeting them, we met Johnny. He challenged Kai and won. We challenged the entire team to a team battle. They accepted only on one condition. If they won, they would go to the Russian Tournament instead of us. I faced Oliver in the first round. To our surprise, we tied, leaving the others to sort things out. Kai went up against Johnny. He had a grudge against a certain member of the Majestics. Tyson tried to help out Kai, but he wouldn't accept any help, until he couldn't find a way of winning. Johnny was pretty much the same way, except he didn't use his team mates advice and it cost him the fight. Tyson and Robert will determine who would go onto the Russian tournament. After a long battle, Tyson won.  
  
As for the Russian tournament, I would rather not go into in detail. It was something I wanted to forget and move along. We had made some or should I say several discoveries about Kai's past. No wonder why he acted the way he did. He was raised to be a cold and heartless beyblader. As much as I wanted the Abbey to be shut down, I couldn't do it.  
  
After the tournament, we had gone our separate ways. We agreed to meet in Japan at a certain date, when we would start training for the next tournament. I wanted to spend time back in my home town. During that time, I spent it teaching the White Tigers the techniques I learned in my travels. Out of the team, Lee was the most excited and spent several hours training. He wanted to learn as much as he could from me, since I planned to leave. We spent hours training.  
  
Here we were. Mr. Dickenson rented us an apartment to stay in as a team. Tyson and Max shared a room, because Kai refused to and Kenny insisted on having his own room. With all of his beyblade equipment, he should have his own room. Also, he tended to stay up, upgrading our beyblades. Since there was only one room left, Kai and I shared it. He didn't mind as long as I don't snore. I didn't snore; at least that was what I thought.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kai's voice floated towards me. I had been sitting on the balcony watching the sunset.  
  
"Just thinking," I answered, not looking back at him.  
  
"Thinking about what?" Kai inquired, with a suspicious tone in his voice.  
  
"About how my life has changed," I answered him, leaning back on the chair. "Ever since I joined the Bladebreakers, my life hasn't been dull."  
  
"You call this exciting?" Kai remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Don't you?" I glanced over towards our team captain. "It's not everyday we get chased by dark bladers, nearly killed twice, sent to the hospital, lose my bit beast, be tricked into ..."  
  
"I get the picture," Kai interrupted me as I ticked off the several incidents we had on our journey to the beyblade championships.  
  
"What are Max and Tyson doing?" I asked, changing the subject.  
  
"They're on a date," Kai said sharply.  
  
Max and Tyson on a date? I think I need to have my hearing checked, because there was no way Kai just said that. I didn't think of them as the type who liked guys. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said Max and Tyson are on a date," Kai repeated himself, with an annoyed voice.  
  
Blinking several times, I guessed my hearing was fine. "How about Kenny?"  
  
"Kenny went to buy beyblade parts," Kai said, taking a seat next to me. "He said something about upgrading your beyblades."  
  
"That's nice," I said thoughtfully as we watched the last of the sun descend. "What about you?"  
  
"What about me?" Kai repeated staring at the sunset.  
  
"I mean don't you have something to do or someone to be with?" I asked out of curiosity. They said curiosity killed the cat. I doubt Kai would kill me for asking a simple question.  
  
"It's none of your business what I do," Kai retorted. He turned his body so he could face the opposite direction as me.  
  
"You know we worry when you take of without telling us where you're going or at least telling us what time you will come back," I sighed softly. It was the truth. One time, Tyson became upset when Kai didn't show up for an entire day, even if he didn't admit it to Kai.  
  
Kai didn't answer for awhile. I could feel him shifting uncomfortably in his spot. "Do you worry?" He asked this very quietly that I had to strain to hear him.  
  
"Of course, I would worry," I said hastily. "You're our team captain and friend."  
  
"Is that all?" Kai asked me.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a little uncomfortable. "I guess so," I answered sheepishly. To tell you the truth, I don't know how I felt towards him. I knew Tyson thought he was a pain in the rear. Max though he was helpful, when it came to training. Kenny thought he was a good role model, to some degree.  
  
"I guess so?" Kai repeated me. "What kind of answer is that?"  
  
"Do you want to know the truth?" I inquired while curling up.  
  
"Hn," Kai mumbled. That meant yes.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know how I feel towards you," I answered him openly and honestly.  
  
"You don't know?" Kai said very amused.  
  
"This isn't funny," I huffed with indignation.  
  
"Whatever," he mumbled.  
  
A warm glow remained above the horizon. I should probably start cooking dinner. "I'll be cooking dinner."  
  
"Hn," was all I received from our cold team captain before I vacated the balcony.  
  
An hour later, I finished preparing our dinner, when Tyson and Max came charging in. Wait a second, they were dragging someone behind them, the Chief! The poor guy, having to be pulled around by those hyperactive boys, must be painful and exhausting. Once they had smelled my cooking, they were about to make a dash for the dining area, when I cut them off.  
  
"You're going to wash up before you eat," I ordered them sternly, with my arms folded across my chest and tapping my foot.  
  
"But we're starving," Tyson whined, which caused Max join.  
  
"Yeah, we're hungry!" Max protested.  
  
"When you're finished cleaning yourselves up, then you can," I said not wavering in my decision. As we were arguing Kenny and Kai were gone. When they came down, they both appeared to be cleaned so I allowed them to go into the dining area.  
  
"No fair!" Tyson argued.  
  
"They have cleaned up," I returned.  
  
"Come on Maxie," Tyson said, pulling Max towards the bathroom.  
  
Sighing, I turned around and took a seat at the table. Kai and Kenny had started eating. Most likely, they wanted to eat before the human garbage disposal arrived. I thought I cooked enough food to feed an army, but with Tyson's and Max's appetite, you never know. Although Max doesn't eat as much as Tyson, he still ate a lot compared to the rest of us. I was surprised they haven't started gaining weight with as much as they were eating. When I thought about it, they burned most of it off with their hyperactivity.  
  
After finishing off dinner, I decided to do some star gazing. It helped me to calm down after a stressful day, especially trying to keep Kai and Tyson from going at each other's throats. Max tried to help, but sometimes he kind of added to the problem. I don't blame him, since he was only trying to help.  
  
Sitting up, I turned around to go back in, because I was starting to freeze out here. I should have worn a jacket before I came out here. Oh well, what was done was done. I reached towards the door handle when everything went black.  
  
  
  
Rei: Why does everything go black?  
  
Rei-chan: Cause you're being kidnapped!  
  
Rei: I knew that!  
  
Rei-chan: Sure you did. -UU  
  
Rei: I swear I did!  
  
Rei-chan: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure.  
  
Rei: *massive sweatdrops*  
  
Rei-chan: Tell me what you think. Should I continue or not? Btw, this is a Kai/Rei fic. 


	2. Reactions

Rei-chan: ^^ Another exciting episode of The Mysterious Blader!  
  
Rei: Who is he?  
  
Rei-chan: If I told you, then it wouldn't be mysterious.  
  
Rei: *pouts* But I wanna know!  
  
Rei-chan: Too bad!  
  
Rei: --UUU  
  
Rei-chan: I don't own Beyblade or Rei would have been mine!!!  
  
  
  
Kai paced back and forth. Where could his room mate be? Most likely he was out meditating or taking a walk, but at this time of night? Okay, sometimes he went out late at night so he could escape his grandfather and Boris. That doesn't explain why Rei would be out. Stopping his actions, he remembered Rei was part cat or at least he looked that way. Maybe he was out for a little exploration or whatever cats do at night. He shouldn't be worried.  
  
"What are we going to do with you?"  
  
Picking up a book, he tried to read it. He started at the first page of it. When he tried to read the words, his mind kept going back to a golden eyed team mate. Suddenly, he realized Rei had been reading this book in his spare time. He said that it was one of his favorites. Looking at the cover, he noticed the title, "Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
"Why can't I keep my mind off of you?" He scolded himself.  
  
He carefully placed the book back onto the shelf, without dislodging Rei's bookmark, but pulled it back out again. Out of curiosity, he turned to the page, where the bookmark was. Rei had a kitten bookmark. Several different types of kittens were playing with balls of yarn or this one main long yarn that went down the middle of it.  
  
"Typical," Kai thought.  
  
Glancing at the clock, Kai sighed to himself. It was about time to go to bed. Since he was going to wake up early, he needed to get a good night sleep. Tomorrow, they were going to have an intense training session.  
  
With that Kai changed into his night time clothes and began to prepare to go to bed. As he did so, his minds kept straying back to that one person whom he can never get out of his mind. Once finished, he took out Dranzer from his pocket and placed on his dresser, where he can keep an eye on it.  
  
"On second thought," Kai mumbled to himself. He picked up a gold necklace and placed hit bit piece on it. Then he placed it around his neck before going to bed.  
  
Around three am, Kai stirred around in his sleep. Shooting up, he realized it was only a nightmare. Boris can't hurt him anymore. He had left the Demolition Boys for good. His nightmare with the Abbey had ended awhile ago. Kai had severed every connection to that place he used to call home. That should be enough. There was no reason to worry, when he glanced over at his team mate's bed.  
  
Empty. No sign of the neko-jin. This can't be good. He should have been here by now. Normally, Rei would go to bed by midnight at the latest, but he wasn't here. He promised them he wouldn't go running off without telling them unless he was going for a walk around their apartment area. There wasn't any sign that he had been here.  
  
"Why do I even care if he's here or not?" Kai asked himself.  
  
"Because you like him," a little voice in the back of his head informed him.  
  
"I do not like guys," Kai huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh really, then why do you tolerate his presence more than any one else's?" the little voice nagged.  
  
"Because he's a decent beyblader and he knows where to draw the line," Kai replied, not liking where this conversation was heading. In fact, he didn't like having an argument with himself.  
  
"Is that all?" the voice kept pestering him.  
  
"Yes, that's all," Kai said indignantly.  
  
"Are you sure it isn't his golden cat like eyes?" the voice said with amusement.  
  
"Whatever," Kai scowled.  
  
"Or his graceful movements?" the voice queried.  
  
"I'm sure of it," Kai growled this time.  
  
"Or the way he purrs in his sleep," the voice kept on nagging.  
  
"Definitely not!" Kai spat out.  
  
"Then why do you constantly think of him?" the voice asked mischievously.  
  
At this point, Kai was fuming. He couldn't take anymore of this little voice in his head. All he knew, he was about to explode if someone didn't shut it up. "Go away!"  
  
"You'll thank me later," the voice teased him before staying quiet.  
  
"Humph!" Kai scowled again.  
  
After a half an hour of tossing and turning, Kai managed to fall asleep again. However, he didn't wake up at his usual time at the crack of dawn. He woke up at seven o'clock, about the time Kenny and Max woke up. Tyson, as usual, slept in.  
  
"Morning Kai!" The happy go lucky beyblader greeted him.  
  
"You're up late," Kenny mentioned as he turned his attention away from his laptop.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Kai shrugged. He didn't care what his team mates thought of him.  
  
"Breakfast will be ready in minute," Max said cheerfully, flipping a pancake.  
  
"Are you sure those are edible?" Kai questioned Max's cooking abilities.  
  
"No one has died from them," Kenny said a little on the blunt side.  
  
"Hey!" Max pouted. "I'm slaving away in front of this stove and you criticize my cooking?!?"  
  
"Rei does it all the time, but you never see him complaining," Kai said casually. He took a seat opposite of the team genius.  
  
"Yeah, but you never questioned if his cooking was edible," Max continued to pout.  
  
"That's because he knows what he's doing," Kai said.  
  
"Speaking of which, have you seen Rei?" Kenny said while typing away on his laptop.  
  
"I haven't seen him since dinner," Max said.  
  
"He wasn't sleeping in his bed," Kai said with hardly any emotion. "Maybe he decided to crash on the couch."  
  
"Nah, Tyson's on the couch," Max giggled at some thought of his.  
  
"Why would Tyson be on the couch?" Kenny asked. His eyes widened at the possibilities. "Never mind I asked."  
  
"Keep that to yourselves," Kai agreed with Kenny. He didn't want to hear their reason. First of all, it was Max and Tyson. You never know what you're going to get with the two of them. Second, he didn't intrude on other people's personal lives as long as it didn't throw them off their game. Third, he was having enough trouble keeping his mind away from a certain golden eyed Chinese beyblader.  
  
"Ok!" Max said, pouring in more batter. He was almost finished with the bowl. Just enough for two more remained in the bowl.  
  
"What are we going to do today?" Kenny asked their team captain.  
  
"Well, I originally planned for an intense workout, but I guess we'll have to look for Rei," Kai said with a scowl on his face.  
  
"That's not like Rei to wander off without telling us," Max said thoughtfully.  
  
"Do you think something bad has happened to him?" Kenny asked, hoping that nothing had befallen their team mate and best friend.  
  
"I think he's old enough to take care of himself," Kai said.  
  
"He's right," Max backed up their team captain. "Rei can take care of himself, but I have this strange feeling something is not right."  
  
"You too," Kai inquired the blonde.  
  
"Yeah," Max said sheepishly. "I have a feeling something bad is about to happen, but I can't put my finger on it."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Kenny asked his two strange team mates.  
  
"Come on Chief, don't tell us you don't feel it," Max said, placing another pancake on the plate. He had finished cooking them.  
  
"I don't," Kenny shrugged while pulling a couple of pancakes off the stack.  
  
"Maybe Tyson has felt it too," Max said hopefully.  
  
"Guys!!!" Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come here, quickly!!!"  
  
The three Bladebreakers rushed out of the kitchen and onto the balcony. They found Tyson holding up a red object. He looked very pale and held a note in his hand.  
  
Kai immediately recognized the red object as Rei's usual bandana. He never left it lying around the apartment. Eying the note, he grabbed it from the pale Tyson's hand and read it out loud. "Bladebreakers, you're probably wondering where your little Rei has gone. By the time we're through with him, you won't be able to recognize him. Signed, the Demolition Boys."  
  
"How could they?" Max growled, startling everyone. They have never seen Max become this angry or furious before.  
  
"Do you think they're going to kill him?" Kenny asked nearly breaking down.  
  
"They had better not!" Kai crushed the note in his fist. "If they know what's good for them."  
  
"Yeah, cause we're going to kick their sorry...." Tyson said when he found his voice.  
  
"Could you not swear?" Kenny interrupted Tyson.  
  
"Okay Chief," Tyson said blinking in disbelief.  
  
"That explains why Rei never came back," Kai mused. "Or why he never slept in his bed. He was kidnapped."  
  
"Just wait until I get my hands on them," Tyson seethed with anger.  
  
"Calm down, we don't know if they actually hurt him," Max said trying to calm the furious beyblader down before he did anything drastic.  
  
"But you heard him, 'By the time we're though with him, you won't be able to recognize him,'" Tyson quoted the note. "That could only mean they're going to severely hurt him."  
  
"You could take it that way," Kenny said.  
  
"Or what?" Kai asked out of curiosity.  
  
"They could alter his appearance or changed him," Kenny said going over the other alternatives.  
  
"They wouldn't brain wash him!" Max exclaimed with horror in his eyes.  
  
"They might," Kenny said.  
  
"How low can they possibly go?" Tyson growled at the thought.  
  
It took Kai all of his will power not to find and strangle the Demolition boys when he heard that. How could they brain wash his Rei? "Wait a second? Did I just think MY Rei? Since when did I start liking boys?" Kai thought.  
  
"No surprise there," Max said. "You remembered when Rei went up against Bryan?"  
  
"Yeah," all three of them said.  
  
"Then it would seem like something they would do," Max pointed out.  
  
"Blondie has a point," Kai thought to himself.  
  
"Then what are we going to do?" Tyson asked their team captain.  
  
"We're going to search for Rei, now," Kai said before stalking towards the front door.  
  
Tyson groaned at the thought. "We haven't eaten breakfast."  
  
"Our team mate has been kidnapped and all you can think of is food," Kai snorted.  
  
"Well, how can I help my team mate if I collapse from hunger?" Tyson said.  
  
"Fine, but make it quick," Kai said, giving up on this issue. Tyson would never go without breakfast even if he had to eat and run.  
  
"You should eat something," Kenny said, after Max and Tyson ran towards the kitchen. "You need your energy."  
  
"Fine," Kai said storming into the kitchen with Kenny following behind him.  
  
*.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.*  
  
Rei's POV  
  
My eyes fluttered as I tried to adjust them to the dim light. I quickly sat up and scanned my surroundings. Let's see. What happened? How did I get here? I remembered I was in an apartment with my team mates.  
  
Wait a second! Who were my team mates? In fact, who am I? I glanced over to the mirror to find a silver haired, violet eyed boy staring back at me. Something in my mind told me this was completely wrong. I thought I had golden eyes and black hair.  
  
A soft knocking echoed throughout the room. "Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"It's Boris, Ryou," the stern voice said. "You have practice in an hour and whatever you do, don't use your bit beast in public."  
  
"Okay," I called back. So that was my name? Something about that voice reminded me. I don't know what.  
  
  
  
Rei-chan: This has nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh. I couldn't think of another name.  
  
Rei: Hey! I don't want to work for them!  
  
Rei-chan: Tough luck.  
  
Kai: *glares daggers at Boris*  
  
Boris: *chatting with Kai's grandfather*  
  
Demolition Boys: *playing poker*  
  
Rei: *face faults*  
  
Rei-chan: *walks up to the Demolition Boys* I challenge you to game of truth or dare!  
  
Tala: Why would we want to play that wussy game?  
  
Bryan: Only wimps play that game.  
  
Rei-chan: Oh so the tough Demolition Boys can't handle MY version of truth or dare?  
  
Tala: *stands up* What did you say?!?  
  
Rei-chan: You can't hack it!  
  
Tala: Oh yeah?  
  
Rei-chan: Prove it!  
  
Tala: You're on!!  
  
Rei: *blinks* They're getting in way over their heads.  
  
Kai: Yah think?  
  
Tyson: Glad I'm not them.  
  
Max: Ditto.  
  
Rei-chan: The Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All Stars, and Majestics will be joining us.  
  
Beybladers: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Robert: How did we get ourselves into this mess?  
  
Lee: I knew we shouldn't have gone to that beyblade exhibition match.  
  
Michael: You said it. 


	3. Ryou

Rei-chan: ^____________________________________^  
  
Kai: What's she happy about?  
  
Oliver: She's beginning the truth or dare.  
  
Tala: I can handle it.  
  
Enrique: This is not good.  
  
Rei-chan: Here are my rules. I place several pieces of paper with truths or dares on them. You will select one paper from either of these containers. *indicates the two of them*  
  
Tyson: That doesn't sound hard.  
  
Lee: Just you wait until you read them.  
  
Rei-chan: We'll start with the team captains. Tala, you're up!  
  
Tala: *picks one out of dare* French kiss someone of the same gender. O.O!!!!  
  
Rei-chan: Looks like you got quite a selection. Pick one.  
  
Tala: -- I despise you.  
  
Kai: Well, pick one.  
  
A month has passed, an entire grueling month. Boris basically put me through my paces. He kept on saying that we should not feel our emotions. We shouldn't have any at all, because they were for the weak. I tried not to feel any emotions, but it was hard. Then he kept on adding more and more to my workout regiment, because of that. I hated him for it.  
  
During the first few days, I met the Demolition Boys. They weren't that bad once you got to know them. Tala, as team captain, kept the rest of the team on their toes. However, with me, he could care less, because I wasn't on the team. I don't know why Boris didn't want me on the team, because I had a bit beast like them. What was different about mine? Out of all of them, Tala and I seemed to get along the best.  
  
Tala wasn't much of a talker. When I tried to start a conversation with him, he would either reply with short answers or nothing at all. However, when I asked how I can improve my beyblade skills, he did spend time talking to me. I never knew he knew so much about beyblades. Then, he told me he had spent most of his life learning and perfecting the way he blades. That sounds very familiar to me. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that I too went through this, but Boris kept saying that I recently started. He said I had a natural talent. Why do I feel as if I have been doing this my life?  
  
Then I started to wonder, why wasn't I allowed to use my bit beast? Every single time I trained, I had to leave my bit beast out of my beyblade. The others were allowed to use theirs and were encouraged to train every single time. What made their bit beasts special?  
  
I would rather forget about what has happened, because the experience wasn't that great. Between the work outs and the constant beyblade training, I was exhausted. Out of the entire place, I had been given a harder training regiment. Tala was surprised when I informed him, because he thought he had the worse routine until I came along. On some level, I guessed he sympathized with me.  
  
Today, Boris was allowing us to take the afternoon off, because they needed to do something with the practice area. He didn't tell any of us. When I heard of it, I could have sworn I felt really happy, but I had to suppress that feeling. We weren't supposed to have any emotions. I informed the others that I was going to head into town to look at the different beyblades and check out our competition. That was if we had any. Tala said that our main threat came from the Bladebreakers. Let's just see how much of a threat they really were. Hopefully, I would find them and challenge one of them to a battle.  
  
As I headed towards the park, I discovered several people talking about someone. They said that one of the Bladebreakers had been missing for a month and now was presumed to be dead. I wondered if what they were saying was true, because most of the time, they ended up to be false rumors, spreading like wildfire. Stopping in front of a window display, I saw a photo of the boy being shown.  
  
"Rei Kon, of the Bladebreakers, has been missing for a month," the reporter announced sadly. "All efforts on locating this talented young beyblader have been unsuccessful..." The woman droned on about his past and his accomplishments.  
  
Why should we morn over someone who has been gone for a month? If you asked me it was a waste of time and energy. It could have been spent training for the next beyblade championship, but not all people participated in beyblading. Still, I thought it was a waste of time searching for him when he was either dead or didn't want to be found.  
  
"Why would they waste their time on him when they have more important matters at hand?" I whispered in a cold voice.  
  
"Because he's a good friend," an irritated voice behind me said.  
  
I turned around to find four people staring at me. "What?" I glared at them.  
  
"He isn't a waste of time," the blonde argued.  
  
Narrowing my eyes, I replied to his comment. "I think he is."  
  
"I challenge you, to a beyblade battle," the cap wearing person growled at me.  
  
"Why?" I asked coldly.  
  
"I'm defending a friend," the same boy replied.  
  
"Why defend a friend if he deserted you?" I said casually.  
  
"He didn't desert us," the blonde said hastily, as the one who challenged me grew furious. Meanwhile, the two tone haired boy looked impassive.  
  
"Oh really, then why isn't he here with you?" I asked them.  
  
"Because he's been kidnapped," the blonde answered, seeing that his friend was really steamed and couldn't find his voice.  
  
"Why would someone want to kidnap that worthless beyblader?" I said.  
  
"He's not worthless!" the cap boy exploded with fury. "You just wait until I defeat you."  
  
"So you're the Bladebreakers?" I asked out of curiosity.  
  
"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us," the cap boy said in a challenging tone. "I'm Tyson. That's Max. Kenny's over there and the anti- social person is Kai." Kai scowled at Tyson's description of him.  
  
"Boris said quite a few things about you," I said, thinking it wouldn't hurt. "By the way, the name is Ryou."  
  
Upon hearing this, Kai shoved his way past his team mates. "What did you just say?"  
  
"Come on, don't tell me you're deaf?" I replied sarcastically.  
  
"My hearing perfectly fine," Kai growled at me this time. "You don't know him the way I do."  
  
"So you're the traitor I've been hearing about," I narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
"Whatever," Kai said before resuming his original position.  
  
"Are we going to have a battle or what?" Tyson whined impatiently.  
  
"The park isn't far away," Max said pulling Tyson along.  
  
"Wait for me," Kenny said running after the two hyperactive team mates.  
  
Turning, I faced Kai. "I can't see why you put up with them." With that, I headed towards the park, before he could say anything.  
  
Reaching the park, I discovered the three boys, waiting for us. They had saved one of the stadiums, since there was a crowd on hand today. I wondered why there were so many at this time. It probably had to do something with the tournament coming up. No, it wasn't for the world championship. It was a friendly competition for amateurs.  
  
"Ready?" Tyson said with launcher and beyblade in position.  
  
"Hold on," I said, walking towards the stadium. I gathered my launcher and beyblade. Should I use Driger or not? Boris said not to use my bit beast in public, but if I never call on him, no one would no the difference. Sliding my bit chip only my beyblade without anyone seeing, I then pulled it out of my pocket and prepared to launch it.  
  
By this time, Kai had caught up to us. He watched from a distance. I could tell that he was sizing me up from the way he looked. So Kai wants to check out the competition, it was fine by me. He can see my talent up close and personal.  
  
Max acted as referee as we both launched our beyblades into the stadium. Tyson's blade circled the stadium while mine stayed in one place. I waited until his blade came within striking distance and started attacking. His beyblade pulled back before mine can cause any serious damage. I had my beyblade encircle the stadium but in the opposite direction. A couple times, we had near head on collisions. He wasn't that bad.  
  
"You're not that bad," Tyson commented.  
  
"Yeah," Max backed him up.  
  
"Something isn't right here," Kenny said, recording our battle.  
  
"You can say that again, Chief," Dizzi teased the Bladebreaker's genius.  
  
"Dragoon, phantom hurricane," Tyson commanded his bit beast.  
  
I had my beyblade make a pass at Tyson's beyblade, but I purposely missed. When he least suspects it, I would strike again, before Dragoon had enough time to power up his attack. Tyson was predictable in that area. Wait a second! How would I know that unless I've been around him for a long time?  
  
Just as I thought this, Tyson's beyblade came flying out of the stadium, landing right in front of Kai's feet. "You need more practice," Kai said, picking up Tyson's beyblade and headed towards Tyson. "He doesn't even have a bit beast; yet, he was able to defeat you."  
  
"Just you wait," Tyson growled at me, while grabbing his beyblade from his team captain and stalking towards his blonde friend.  
  
"I challenge you," Kai said, turning his attention away from Tyson and to me.  
  
"I accept your challenge," I answered as I caught my beyblade. As a matter of fact, I was hoping to battle the captain of the team for two reasons. First of all, I wanted to test my skills as a beyblader. Second, I wanted revenge for Kai, leaving us. Well, I didn't know him, because I came later, but the way Boris talked about Kai made me want it badly.  
  
Once again, Max acted referee as we both launched our beyblades into the stadium. We circled around each other, trying to figure out what the other was going to do. Someone had to make a move. Since Kai didn't look like he was going to any time, I was going to make the first move. My beyblade charged at Kai's.  
  
"Bad move," Kai smirked as he called on his bit beast to attack.  
  
Soon I found my beyblading being pushed out of the stadium. I had to act quickly, but I couldn't allow Driger to come out, not without Boris discovering it. So I did the only thing I could think of; I had my beyblade back off until I can form another plan.  
  
"Giving up so soon?" Kai taunted me.  
  
"Who said I was giving up?' I returned coldly.  
  
Our two blades circled the stadium. My blade was being chased by his. Good, I can wear him out before I attack him. Suddenly, I found him going the opposite direction. He was using the same attack I used against Tyson. Two can play this game. I had my blade stay on course, but move out of the way at the last second.  
  
"Quit playing around," Kai growled at me. He looked like he was getting frustrated.  
  
"I'm not playing around," I answered him.  
  
"Then why aren't you attacking," Kai said, not convinced.  
  
"Because it's all part of my plan," I smirked.  
  
"Be that way," Kai growled as he went on the offensive.  
  
All I had to do was wait for just one little mistake and he was going to be all washed up. As our beyblades crashed and collided with each other, I could tell Kai was getting impatient. His team mates stood there completely absorbed in our match.  
  
"You're getting restless," I taunted him.  
  
"Dranzer, fire arrows," Kai called out his bit beast.  
  
This was not good, not good at all. He called his bit beast. I couldn't call mine, because Boris would just pile on the work load. Then again, he mentioned about avenging their loss to the Bladebreakers when it should have been an easy win for them. He might even allow me to be on the team. Ack, I can't seem to decide. This wasn't a good sign.  
  
"Give up and save yourself the humiliation," Kai said smugly.  
  
"Oh yeah! Driger, tiger claw attack!!!" I ordered before I realized what I just did.  
  
Driger emerged and pounced on the unsuspecting blade, causing it to fly out of the stadium and in front of Kai's feet. Holding out my hand, I caught my beyblade in a fluent motion. The Bladebreakers surrounded me as I was about to leave, since I defeated Kai with one quick blow.  
  
"What?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"Where did you get that bit beast?" Kai asked, very angry.  
  
"I had it ever since I can remember," I glared at him, while backing away. "Why?"  
  
"Because that's Rei's bit beast, you're holding," Tyson scowled at me.  
  
"I don't know of this 'Rei' you keep talking about," I said, standing up straightly and turning to leave. This was getting way too weird.  
  
In a blink of an eye, I found myself being pinned by the Bladebreaker's team captain. "It's funny, you have Driger and you're part of the Demolition Boys."  
  
"First of all, I may be in the Abbey, but that doesn't mean I'm part of the team," I growled lightly at Kai.  
  
"How can we be sure you're telling the truth?" Tyson asked with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Like I care," I said, trying to squirm out of Kai's grasp. Unfortunately, Boris had me train extra hard this morning in order to make up for loss time. This was the last thing I needed.  
  
Kai's grasp on me tightened. I didn't flinch, since I was used to the pain. The harder I tried the stronger his grip on me became. It didn't take long fore me to tire. As soon as I had stopped moving, his cold eyes stared into mine.  
  
"You're going to tell us what you did with him!" Kai demanded.  
  
"I haven't done anything!" I yelled back at him.  
  
"Then why do you have his bit beast?" Max said accusingly.  
  
"It isn't his," I growled. "I've had this ever since I could remember."  
  
Kai moved his face closer to mine, nearly touching his nose to my nose. He stared deep into my eyes, as if looking at my very soul. "Something is not quite right about you."  
  
"Let go," I yelled at him. This was getting too weird.  
  
"Rei," Kai whispered as everything blacked out.  
  
  
  
Tala: I pick Kai.  
  
Kai: *tries to run away*  
  
Tala: *pins Kai and gives him a deep kiss*  
  
Kai: *tries to throw off Tala but fails*  
  
Tala: *bites Kai's lip*  
  
Kai: *gasps in shock*  
  
Tala: *explores Kai's mouth before breaking the kiss*  
  
Kai: *runs to bathroom*  
  
Tala: That wasn't so bad.  
  
Kai: *from the bathroom* Says you!!!  
  
Rei-chan: ^^ Okay, up next is Robert of the Majestics.  
  
Robert: *nervously goes up to the two containers*  
  
Rei-chan: Oh and you can make suggestions on what to do with the guys or girls. 


	4. What you don't know can't hurt you, can ...

Rei-chan: Sorry, it took awhile for me to update, cause the holidays had been hectic. Plus we had to move. Uh, not to mention getting internet connections took forever -.-UU. Anyways, it's Robert's turn.  
  
Robert: *goes for the truth bowl and picks a random one* Who do you have a crush on? O.O!!!!  
  
Johnny: O, fearless leader who do you have a crush on?  
  
Enrique: This should be interesting to say the least.  
  
Oliver: Cut him some slack.  
  
Robert: *looks at all the beyblader*  
  
Rei-chan: Well......  
  
Robert: Um, Oliver?  
  
Oliver: WHAT!!!!  
  
Rei-chan: On with the fic.  
  
  
  
Kai looked down at the unconscious boy, Ryou. He had figured out who he really was, Rei, but why had Boris done this? Was it to get back at him? No, Boris couldn't have figured out that soon. He took in the image of Ryou/Rei. The boy had silver hair that went down to his shoulder blade. His face greatly resembled a certain feline's. Compared to Kai, Ryou was some centimeters shorter. The top of his head reached Kai's eye level. He wore a long sleeved white shirt with a black shirt on top of it. This shirt had a silver, white, gold, and purple stripes going across a section of it. His pants were regular blue jeans and he wore pain black sneakers.  
  
"Kai, what are you doing with him?" Tyson asked his team captain.  
  
"I'm taking him back with us," Kai replied, turning away from his team mate. "He fell unconscious and you don't want to leave him out here."  
  
"True," Tyson answered. He scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
"More to the point, we should learn how he acquired Driger," Kenny reasoned. "First Rei goes missing, then he shows up with Rei's bit beast. This doesn't make sense."  
  
'He has a point,' Kai thought to himself. "Let's go." Kai had started moving while the rest of his team mates blinked before running to catch up with him.  
  
"How do you think he got Rei's bit beast?" Tyson asked after a long period of silence. He didn't like the sound of silence at all.  
  
"Maybe the Abbey took it from him?" Max suggested a theory.  
  
"And then what did they do with him?" Tyson asked yet another question.  
  
"Good point," Kenny surprisingly agreed with Tyson's question. "We have to find out what they have done to him."  
  
"Ryou has to talk," Max said with determination. "We'll make him."  
  
"I seriously doubt he would know anything," Kai interrupted his team mate's conversation.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Kenny asked their cold team captain.  
  
"The way he acts," Kai said that answer with a final tone. No one dared to ask any more questions when he used that voice.  
  
More silence passed as the Bladebreakers headed towards their hotel room. Kai held the unconscious form of Ryou, while the others stayed back. The Chief held onto his laptop under his arm and his beyblade spare parts in another. Tyson and Max held hands as they flirted along the way. After all, they couldn't sit or stand still for more than a minute.  
  
"What are we going to do when he wakes up?" Kenny spoke up with a disturbing inquiry.  
  
"I'll take care of that," Kai said with authority.  
  
"So our fearless leader has decided to take things into his own hands?" Tyson teased Kai, whom ignored that comment.  
  
"Quit teasing him," Kenny scolded Tyson. "And grow up. This is serious here."  
  
"Okay," Tyson grumbled, before turning his full attention to a certain blonde.  
  
'What am I going to do with them?' Kai thought to himself as they were getting closer to their hotel room. 'More to the point, I should be worrying about him.' He glanced at the unconscious beyblader in his arms. 'No doubt Boris brainwashed him and changed his appearance, though I wondered how he changed it. It's not like he could replace Rei's entire body.'  
  
Before Kai knew it, they were standing outside of the entrance to their hotel. Max hurried to open the door for Kai, but the cold beyblader beat him to it. After all, he had been trained in the Abbey so he was strong enough to carry the young boy and open the door at the same time. Tyson shrugged before following after their team captain. Max bounced in after his secret lover, leaving Kenny to bring up the rear end.  
  
As soon as they entered the elevator, Ryou started stirring in his sleep. Tyson, Max, and Kenny prepared themselves, just in case the strange person attacked them. However, Ryou shifted around and went back to his sleep. For awhile, Kai had thought the young boy would have woken up. He tensed his muscles, preparing himself for what might happen. As it turned out, it was only a false alarm. Ryou wasn't waking up any time soon.  
  
"That was a close one," Max spoke up cheerfully as he relaxed.  
  
"You can say that again," Tyson muttered, leaning up against the elevator wall.  
  
"You're too jumpy," Kai said nonchalantly.  
  
"Easy for you to say, Mr. Tough Guy," Tyson retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"This isn't the time to be fighting," Kenny said, trying to keep the peace.  
  
"Okay," Tyson muttered sheepishly.  
  
"What are you planning on doing with him?" Kenny turned their team captain.  
  
"I told you that I will handle it," Kai said irritated.  
  
"Rei's our team mate too," Tyson huffed. "We care about him as much as you do."  
  
'You don't care about him as much as I do,' Kai thought. "I will talk to him first and then you can ask him as many questions you want."  
  
"Why do you get to talk to him first?" Tyson protested against this.  
  
"Because I grew up at the Abbey, and I know a few things you don't know," Kai retorted. The elevator door opened up just as he finished saying this statement. He walked on out without glancing back at his team mates, who quickly followed behind him.  
  
As Kai slipped his hand into his pocket for the key, Tyson had already pulled out his key and unlocked the hotel door. "Remember what you said," the holder of Dragoon said in a serious tone. "We get to ask questions after you do."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Kai said, a little irritated. He waltz right through the entrance and headed for the bedroom that he shared with Kenny. Tyson and Max always shared a room, when they traveled. Kenny usually received a room to himself, until Rei mysteriously disappeared.  
  
Once inside the room, Kai placed Ryou on his bed, before shutting the door. He didn't want the others to hear or see what he was going to do. Scanning the room, Kai located one of their chairs. He grabbed it and placed it in the center of the vacant area. Next he took the unconscious beyblader from his bed and gently placed him on the chair.  
  
'Now, I need something to secure him so that he doesn't escape,' Kai thought to himself as he tried to think of something. 'I've got it!' He rushed off to his bag and produced a rope, which he used to tie the beyblader securely to the chair. Now all he had to do was wait for Ryou to become conscious enough for him to ask questions.  
  
Kai sat on his bed while keeping an eye on the silver haired beyblader. Time seemed to pass slowly as the Bladebreakers team captain waited on Ryou. Thanks to his training at the Abbey, he could withstand not doing anything for hours. Sitting still like that would drive either Tyson or Max nuts. Kenny would probably be typing away on his laptop while he waited or had a chat with Dizzi over some detail.  
  
Ryou moaned and tried to move, only to find that both his arms and legs had been restrained by a rope. He looked up and found the source of his troubles. Glaring, he sent a challenge to the cold hearted team captain. "Untie me." His voice was laced with venom.  
  
"Not until you answer some of my questions," Kai said with a firm voice.  
  
"......." was all Ryou's response.  
  
"Then you won't be getting out of those any time soon," Kai said, standing up and turning to leave. He wanted the other beyblader to believe he was going to leave for awhile.  
  
"Why should I tell a traitor like you?" Ryou narrowed his violet eyes at Kai.  
  
"I suppose you know what Boris is doing?" Kai turned to face the silver haired beyblader.  
  
"He's trying to take over the world," Ryou said casually as if he was talking about the weather. "By any means. He experiments on both bit beasts and humans, alike."  
  
"Don't you see anything wrong in that?" Kai said angrily.  
  
"Why should there be anything wrong with wanting to improve yourself?" Ryou returned.  
  
"Those are unnatural means," Kai pointed out to the violet eyed teen. "Tala was turned into a cyborg and see what he received for that. He didn't win the match against Tyson."  
  
"That was just an error, a set back," Ryou never wavered in his beliefs. "After all, Tala hadn't adjusted to his new body. He needed more time than he was allowed."  
  
"And you're making excuses," Kai said. "You're covering up the truth with lies."  
  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Ryou asked, keeping an eye on Kai's every movement.  
  
"Because I have much to lose by lying and much to gain by telling the truth," Kai said very honestly and openly.  
  
"What do you gain by telling the truth?" Ryou tilted his head in confusion.  
  
"I lose Rei," Kai sighed as he remembered the golden eyed neko-jin, who captured his heart.  
  
"Like I said, I don't know him," Ryou said irritated.  
  
"That's because they brainwashed you into thinking that," Kai said, standing up and walking over towards the silver haired teen.  
  
"They wouldn't do that to me," Ryou stood up for Boris.  
  
"Boris turned Tala into a cyborg," Kai reminded his captive. "What makes you think, you'll be treated any different."  
  
"Because........." Ryou's voice trailed off.  
  
"Thought so," Kai smirked at his companion's lack of words. "He will do whatever it takes to achieve his goals, even if it means sacrificing one of his own men."  
  
"He wouldn't?" Ryou asked in a nervous voice.  
  
"Oh, he has before," Kai growled at the thought. "He didn't even bat an eye."  
  
'Why am I suddenly afraid? Why do I even trust that this guy is telling me the truth?' Ryou thought. "In war, people die."  
  
"Is that what you really want?"  
  
"Not really," Ryou sighed with regret. "What does this have to do with Rei?"  
  
"You will find out soon enough," Kai said, hovering close to Ryou. "How long have you had Driger and how did you receive him?"  
  
"I've had him ever since I can remember," Ryou said with confidence. He didn't want to show his captor his nervousness at him being this close. "I don't remember since I received him when I was young."  
  
Kai abruptly stood up and turned away. He then picked up a tape with last year's finals in it, before playing it for Ryou to watch. The violet eyed teen watched anxiously as he saw the first round of the Russian tournament end in a victory for the Demolition Boys. The next beyblader was Rei. He stood there, looking completely different from his usual look. When he released his bit beast, Ryou's eyes widened as he saw the white tiger come out of the beyblade.  
  
'It can't be the same one. It has to be another white tiger, but not many white tiger bit beasts have name Driger.' Ryou thought as he watched the tape. "Why are you showing me this?"  
  
"Because you're Rei," Kai said bluntly.  
  
"I can't be," Ryou insisted. "We look nothing alike."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving," Kai reminded him. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover."  
  
"I know I am definitely not him," Ryou kept on insisting.  
  
"Then why do you both have fangs and pointed ears?" Kai inquired with an amused tone.  
  
"All neko-jins have those two characteristics," Ryou explained.  
  
"But how many neko-jins have a white tiger bit beast named Driger," Kai asked.  
  
"Not that many," Ryou realized.  
  
"How long do you remember staying at the Abbey?" Kai switched the topic.  
  
"I've been there my entire life," Ryou snapped at the bluenette.  
  
"Is that so?" Kai asked with amusement.  
  
"Not really," Ryou sighed and looked down. "I can only remember being there for a month." Violet eyes widened as he remembered that Rei had been missing for a month. 'There's no way that this could be a coincidence, but what if Kai is telling lies? I'm so confused.'  
  
"I assume you're probably confused by now," Kai mentioned, to which he received a nod.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" Ryou asked as his captor walked towards the door.  
  
"The others will ask you questions," Kai replied bluntly. "They'll probably ask you the same questions as I did."  
  
"Why did you want to talk to me alone?" Ryou asked, while tilting his head.  
  
"Because I can't lose Rei," Kai said full of regret as he opened the door and headed towards his team mates.  
  
Tyson and Max were completely bored stiff. They played several games while waiting for Kai to finish with his inquiries. Kenny had been pretty much busy, trying to update their information and upgrade their beyblades. So far, he managed to increase Max's defense, but not by much, though the accuracy has been greatly improved.  
  
"You can ask your questions," Kai announced to the group. "I'm finished with mine."  
  
"Okay!" Tyson and Max cheered as they raced towards Kai's bedroom. Kenny simply stood up and picked up his lap top. He walked over there calmly. As he passed Kai, he looked at their cold team captain. Kai nodded his head as they exchanged a knowing glance. The door was shut and voices could be heard, particularly Tyson's.  
  
'Is this their revenge?' Kai wondered as he slumped over on the sofa. 'I know they wanted to get even with me for leaving, but what connection does it have to Rei?' He paused for a second to look at a group photograph after they had won the tournament. Rei was standing next to him with his arm over Kai's shoulder. If it had been anyone else, Kai would have given it to him. 'Do they know I like Rei?'  
  
Suddenly the telephone rang and Kai stood up to answer it. "Bladebreakers, Kai speaking."  
  
"Kai, you have something that belongs to me," a familiar voice sounded over the line.  
  
"I gave back Black Dranzer a long time ago, so leave me alone," Kai growled at Boris.  
  
"I'm not talking about that bit beast," Boris scowled. "I'm talking about one of my beybladers, Ryou. You have him."  
  
"If you want Rei back, then come and get him," Kai taunted the man.  
  
"What does Rei have to do with this?" Boris asked, though he fully knew well.  
  
"You know that Ryou is our Rei," Kai snorted as he conversed. "By the way, he's starting to doubt your little lies."  
  
"I don't think so," Boris sneered. "His programming has been done by professionals."  
  
"You should ask for your money back," Kai replied sarcastically. "They did a lousy job."  
  
"Listen Kai just hand him over and...." Kai had hung up the phone, interrupting Boris.  
  
"I don't follow your orders any more and neither does Rei," Kai huffed as he turned away from the phone. In less than a minute, the phone rang again. This time, Kai didn't answer it.  
  
  
  
Rei-chan: Okay, up next is Michael from the All Starz.  
  
Michael: Is there any insurance?  
  
Rei-chan: Maybe.  
  
Michael: *picks from the dare* Piss off the Demolition Boys. O.O!!!!!!!  
  
Rei: Good luck on that.  
  
Michael: I don't need luck. I need a miracle.  
  
Rei-chan: Well hop to it!  
  
Michael: *goes up to Ian* Midget.  
  
Ian: !!!!! GRRRR!!!!  
  
Michael: *goes up to Bryan* Is that a mask or your real face?  
  
Bryan: *lunges at Michael*  
  
Michael: *moves out of the way and goes up to Spencer* You and your bit beast look so much alike it's hard to tell the difference.  
  
Spencer: *tries to strangle Michael*  
  
Michael: *makes a hasty retreat to Tala* Why don't you battle children, they're your skill level.  
  
Tala: *also tries to strangle Michael*  
  
Michael: *hides behind Rei-chan*  
  
Rei-chan: ^^U Looks like you'll need that insurance.  
  
Michael: Ya think?  
  
Rei-chan: Up next is Kai!  
  
Rei: Good luck Kai.  
  
Tyson: You're going to need it. 


End file.
